


三分之二

by qqhc999



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqhc999/pseuds/qqhc999
Summary: 简短后记：终于写完了，去年四月份的坑，总共30049字，说的话太多，还是感觉有很多没写出来，太仓促。但是懒病又犯了，不想修文了。我记得整篇文是在四月末写的，当时的我抱着一个月至少产出一篇文的念头写，没有大纲，写完上篇直接扔了出来。今年整理文档的时候才记起来，还是写了下来，熬了无数个夜，拖延了无数次，才写完的。其实作为“吃兔”，无数次想跑路不写，又回来重写，可能是我对马民的挂念放不下吧。我也不知道是何种感情，之前经营的一个账号因为cp组合问题彻底分道扬镳，我从那时就陷入了瓶颈，有一个灵感却动笔写不下去，很无力很难受。写下篇刚开始的时候我简直被自己逼疯了，每个夜晚熬出来的一千字起码删除三分之二，后来……幸亏有朋友的鼓励和自己微不足道的信念才写了出来，度过了瓶颈期。总体来说不是很完美的作品，也许会写番外。也许。开学之前想写之前在账号放过又被删除的（我这个人就是这样喜欢删东西）那个仿生人的梗，看看能写的完吗。因为大纲已经写完了，却放在学校里了。好了，贱兮兮的吃兔又贱兮兮地回来了。
Relationships: Markmin - Relationship, 马民
Kudos: 4





	三分之二

#马民 1v1 各划人友情出演 校园欢快故事 私设勿上升 ooc 严重  
1  
“渽民，听说有个转学生……”李帝努从门外跑进来掀起一阵风，把罗渽民桌上的练习册翻起了好几页，罗渽民拄着下巴愣神，盯着空白的一页页翻过来，他抬手把练习册合上，打断了李帝努的话：“嗯我知道。”  
他随手抓起来一根笔，在指尖旋转，李帝努古怪地看了他两眼，觉得罗渽民有点怪怪的，他拉开罗渽民旁边的椅子坐下，看他转了一会儿笔，停了下来，在李帝努的注视下掀开了练习册，睁大眼睛盯着一道题认真琢磨起来。  
哟呵!李帝努有点惊讶，怎么了这回事，有名的不爱学习的罗老大居然少见的盯着一道他最痛恨的数学题琢磨起来，看他那模样也绝不是糊弄，不对，这不对劲，“罗渽民？”  
“嗯？”罗渽民放下笔，看向李帝努。  
“你被哪个小姑娘甩了？”李帝努试探性的问道。如果罗渽民正常的话，他一定会说出………  
“去你妈的，”如果罗渽民手边有类似纸团的这种轻小物体，他铁定会砸到李帝努脸上，“老子喜欢男的，你忘了？”  
“呼，是真的罗渽民。”李帝努拍了拍胸膛，舒了口气。  
“嗯？？”罗渽民悄无声息扬起拳头，李帝努急忙解释：“我看你这么怪怪的，担心你啊!你咋了，怎么这么反常？”  
“哦，”罗渽民低头，“我哥转学，转到这里来了。”  
“啥？”李帝努差点没把罗渽民的数学练习册掀飞，但罗渽民对数学练习册突如其来的喜爱是不会让李帝努轻易伤害到它的，他眼疾手快夺过来，瞪了他一眼：“你干嘛？”  
“不是，”李帝努撸了一把头发，让风吹得他更理智一点，“你说那个一班转过来的理科生？”  
“嗯，”罗渽民不可置否地点了点头。  
“怎么会呢，”李帝努端着下巴把罗渽民浑身上下扫了一遍，“怎么会呢。” 罗渽民好像明白了点什么，紧接着李帝努下半句话就脱口而出：“你爸妈是怎么生出来你这个十项全废的糊涂蛋？”  
“……李帝努卧槽你血妈。”罗渽民摒弃了对数学练习册的那一点爱意，拿起来就扔到李帝努脸上。李帝努那张英俊的脸蛋差点没破了口子，还是磨破了点皮。  
2  
要是说罗渽民他爸妈给了罗渽民什么好的呢，一副勾引人的好皮囊，还有看起来单薄打架抗揍却一级棒的小身板，高于普通人的情商，除了这些之外，他几乎没什么在学习方面擅长的了，哦，还有后天形成的厚脸皮和一张说起来能开花的嘴，但是比起他那个哥哥，他好像除了脸蛋比他精致了点之外，似乎没有什么比他强的了，哎呀又忘了，还有嘴啊。  
罗渽民初中靠着这张脸在这一片区混的如鱼得水，中考凭着小聪明考上了市里的私立高中——严格来说是父母花钱办上去的，从小学一起撒尿和泥玩到初中高中一起打架互相调侃有事没事比比谁的小弟弟大的发小李帝努总会说他暴殄天物，罗渽民也老骂他语文不好别瞎哔哔家里有钱就是厉害咋的了，有钱果真就是资本了，但罗渽民高中这两年过的极度清贫，走的体育生，李帝努不知道哪根筋儿搭错了也是体育生。反正他俩总是比来比去，比到最后两个人都是辣鸡。  
辣鸡二号李帝努终于有一天可以看到辣鸡一号罗老大慌张的样子了，面对他那个哥，李帝努有幸路过一班门口看到那个清瘦的高高个子，头发黑亮黑亮的，看起来柔软非常好摸，戴着黑色的圆框眼睛，静静坐在窗边的位置手里拿着一本书，安静又美好，像幅画一样。但看他侧脸，线条分明下巴颌线锋利，时刻抿着唇，克制又寡淡，一副生人勿近的严肃模样，很不好亲近的样子。李帝努无形之中抖了两抖，觉得罗老大肯定受了不少他哥的欺凌。  
“去你的……”罗渽民一巴掌推开他，“他出生在加拿大，跟我姥姥住在那边，老子就知道他叫李马克，他性格我都不知道，上高中就回来了，不知道哪根筋儿搭错了在邻市市重点读的好好的，这鸡儿都高三了就转过来了。”  
罗渽民从他出生以来，在他十几年的记忆里，他和他哥的相遇的场景他用一只手都可以数过来，更何况他是罗爸爸上一任妻子的孩子，而李马克是他妈妈再婚带过来的儿子，跟他一点关系都没有。他和李马克说过的话他也可以数过来，总共不超过十句。  
“那你没有兴趣，跟你哥说两句，或者调戏调戏？”李帝努怂恿着。 “当然了，”罗渽民笑着挑眉，“我老流氓的外号是浪得虚名的吗？”（当然不是）  
罗渽民虽然家就在本市，但他是住校生，有时候想起来就回去看看，但自从他哥转过来一个月前，听说他住在家里，罗渽民就没有回去过，不知道为啥就是没有。虽然罗渽民在哪儿都吃得开，但他对这个哥就是莫名不敢说话，但是不能认怂，正好今天是周五，被李帝努怂恿了半天，一鼓作气，从车棚子拖出来李帝努的电动车坐上去嘟嘟嘟回了家。  
他回家前提前给爸妈打了电话，老爸出差了不在家，老妈接了电话，知道一个月多没回家的儿子知道回来看看老母亲开心的不得了，一边说着他哥李马克也在家一边准备去做大餐。 罗渽民把电动车往楼下一扔，正好碰到手里拿着两大袋东西的罗妈，许久不见，精致的罗妈剪短了头发还烫了卷，年轻的不像四十多岁的，罗渽民立刻殷勤地跑过去，罗妈不客气地把两大袋东西一股脑都推给罗渽民，一边在前面走一边念叨罗渽民，比如让他有空多回家。罗渽民在后面一个劲儿点头一边嘴里应和，走进了电梯。  
“你哥也在家了，”罗妈对着电梯反光的那一面整理被风吹乱的头发，“这么多年没见面好好认识一下。”  
“妈，我认生。”  
“屁，”罗妈立刻回头否定了罗渽民这个大谎话，“你有名的厚脸皮你以为我不知道？说，勾搭了多少个小闺女？”  
“妈，你这是污蔑我。”虽然也有说对的地方。  
罗妈还有要说的，但是电梯适时的“叮铃”一响，电梯门也打开，罗渽民喜滋滋走出去，跟在罗妈屁股后面找到家门口，罗妈开了门他先挤进去，弯腰换了鞋，立刻往厨房跑，把这些负重放进去，左脚刚刚迈进厨房，就顿住了。 李马克穿着一身素白的睡衣，手里握着一个水杯，还有一半的水，戴着眼镜，把剩下的水淡然喝下去，把水杯放在水龙头下冲洗擦干净，一连串的动作快的有些来不及反应，他转过身也注意到了罗渽民，眼镜后面的神情微微慌乱，在罗渽民未注意的时候迅速抹去。故作镇定道：“李马克。”  
“罗渽民。”罗渽民也有点发愣，听到李马克这么生硬的见到陌生人的介绍，来不及过脑子再反应一遍就脱口而出那三字，他说完后空气安静下来，有点可怕。陷入了窒息一般的尴尬。但被随后进来的罗妈给打破。  
她注意到这微妙的气氛，也注意到自己不爱说话沉默寡言的大儿子和虽然厚脸皮男女老少皆可搭话聊天的小儿子之间的化学反应有点奇妙的……尴尬，但她总得当一会儿催化剂，手一搭在罗渽民肩膀上，一边说着一边把罗渽民往前，罗渽民被他妈措不及防的一推往前踉跄两步，罗妈又在几秒内把李马克抓来，不知道从哪里来的力气硬是把这两个人搂在一起：“怎么这么尴尬的呢，都是兄弟俩啊亲热亲热搂搂，来来来，联络一下感情，差不多来帮妈妈择菜嗷。”  
说罢，罗妈还觉得少点什么东西，把李马克拘谨的手扒拉过来放在罗渽民腰上心满意足拍拍手，去拿放在桌子上的袋子里的东西，开始准备做饭。罗渽民和李马克这俩生到十句话都没说过的兄弟俩像两尊雕塑立在那里，半晌过后罗渽民在李马克轻轻的笑了一声，手很自然的搭上李马克腰，比李马克被强行搭在他腰上的那双手舒服的多，他侧了侧脸，用很低沉的声音在李马克耳边说：“哥哥，我们会变得很亲的。”  
他就是在李马克耳边吹气，一秒过后他就感觉周围一小片的空气都翻滚着热气，抬眼一看，李马克的耳根通红通红，罗渽民咧嘴一笑，松开了李马克，一边挽着校服袖子一边走向罗妈：“妈，有啥可以让我帮忙的……”  
“帮我洗个牛肉再切……”罗妈用刀麻利地把土豆切成几乎是同一薄度的土豆片再放进碗里，手上有条不紊，嘴上也不停的指挥着，罗渽民应声道，嘴角始终挂着笑容。站在一旁的李马克很久很久才回过神，他脸始终是干净的白色，唯有耳朵还是那样烧起来似的红，红的滴血，他揉了揉耳朵，看了一眼罗渽民忙碌的背影，收回目光，走到罗妈身边帮忙。  
3  
李马克话很少，少的惜字如金，这一点完全不像罗妈。应该是随罗妈的前夫，罗渽民有所耳闻，也看过照片，加拿大亚裔男人，高大英俊，一看面相就是不怒自威的感觉，让人很难亲近，线条分明得有些刻薄，李马克继承了他父亲大部分的特点，但是五官不似他父亲那样锋利分明，气场也不像他父亲那样严肃让人怪害怕的，基因里掺着一半罗妈的基因，让他五官柔和不少，没有那么不近人情，但骨子里就带着的冷漠和淡如水的性格让住在加拿大的姥姥和舅舅一度以为这小屁孩有抑郁症等等一些心理疾病，每个月都得拎着去做一次心理检查。  
道道鲜美冒着热气的饭菜陆续出锅，装进精美的盘子摆上了餐桌，罗渽民把手中的筷子往桌子上一洒，拉开椅子一屁股坐下，拿起筷子就要去夹，被罗妈一筷子夹住爪子，在罗渽民埋怨的眼神下罗妈淡定自若地掏出手机：“我要给老罗拍一张发过去。”  
正在外地某个五星级酒店拉着窗帘关着灯抱着平板的罗爸一心只在眼前平板上播放的武侠剧上，没注意到来自床头满是恶意的手机来信提醒声，没注意也好，让他晚点感受家里的饭和五星级酒店的饭菜的差别。  
“妈，可以了吗？”罗渽民见罗妈心满意足的放下手机，问道。在罗妈一声可以落下后，罗渽民迫不及待抓起筷子夹了个虾仁，急促吹了两下就往嘴里搁，没想到给烫了个正着哈哈呼好酸。气，罗妈哭笑不得，一筷子敲了他一下：“瞧你这出息样!”  
“我咋了!”罗渽民也跟他妈闹，这对母子好似在比试谁嘴皮子厉害，罗渽民稍逊罗妈一头，以“饭菜快凉了不然不好吃”的理由主动退出比试，低头小鸡啄食一样吃饭。罗妈似打架打赢了的公鸡……不，母鸡一样挺开心的，一边吃着一边转过去跟从开始到现在没说几句话的李马克开始唠起了嗑。  
罗渽民竖耳朵仔细一听，无非都是在讲她和罗爸的事情。 咦，好酸好酸嘞。罗渽民眯眼笑，但觉得也不对，罗妈跟李马克说这些合适吗？尽管李马克刚出生不久的时候罗妈就和前夫结婚，又迅速和罗爸闪婚回了国，但李马克一直生活在加拿大，除了姥姥和舅舅，接触的较多的就是他亲生的父亲，李马克也没有对表现出太多抗拒，但罗妈说这些未免不大适合，可他也不能像平时在食堂吃饭李帝努跟别人说错了话在桌子底下踩一脚或踹一脚对待罗妈吧， 算了，看李马克那样子也不是不爱听的样子……  
就在他抬眸去看李马克表情时，李马克视线有意无意瞟到他这里，四目相对，好似瞬间溅起了闪电火花，噼里啪啦的响一般，罗渽民对他毫无预兆 wink 一下，但带着点痞气，像调戏小姑娘的混混一样，小姑娘李马克一扭视线，头偏过去，紧接着，罗渽民就听到：“哎呀，马克啊，你耳朵咋了，这么红了？不舒服还是怎么……”  
“妈我没事……别揉我耳朵了……”  
罗渽民嘴里嚼着的虾仁还未咽下去，装着被呛到的样子咳嗽两声把脸藏在臂弯里偷笑。咋有点可爱呢？他突然觉得调戏人头一回这么好玩，首先是调戏对的人。  
“乐啥呢乐啥呢？吃饭吃饭。”罗妈一扬手敲罗渽民的脑壳，罗渽民甩了筷子就捂着脑袋狂飙泪：“疼啊!妈下手轻点!”  
罗妈白了他一眼，夹菜吃饭，一旁的李马克耳朵颜色还没走褪尽，已经面容淡定地垂眸吃饭，罗渽民捡起筷子自认倒霉，不声不吭给自己夹菜吃。直至收拾筷碗进厨房，罗渽民才想到一个重要的事儿：“妈!我睡哪!”  
“呀，对了。”罗妈冲了冲手从卫生间走出来，拽着罗渽民到一边，李马克吃完饭就把空盘子端进厨房开始洗碗收拾，没顾得上往这边瞅。罗妈声音不大：“咱家空出来的客卧让你爸收拾出来放东西了，马克一回来没地方睡了，我以为你得十年半载不回来就让他先住你那屋了，那个屋子也没收拾现在也来不及了。”  
罗妈贴近罗渽民的耳朵旁：“你跟你哥将就一下吧。”  
正合我意。罗渽民心里莫名的窃喜，又很快被掩盖过去。他表面有些不可思议道：“他会不会揍我？”  
两人不约而同回头看了眼厨房，从这个角度正好可以看到李马克立在水龙头前，挽起袖子露在外面的手臂绷紧了肌肉，血管也清晰可见，肌肉线条流畅有力，罗渽民吞了口口水，可怜巴巴看着罗妈，罗妈当然不会吃罗渽民这一套，一拳头锤在罗渽民的后腰上：“你以为你哥像你一样不学好？在学校里称王称老大还打架的，是吧罗老大？”  
罗渽民鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，想了想要转移话题，立刻捂着后腰哼唧起来：“哎哟哟我的腰，真不愧是我后妈，童话故事里说的不都是假的。”  
罗妈深知自己这爱折腾自个虚弱小身板儿的小儿子报了短道速滑的社团，每周除了周五都有几个小时的练习，罗渽民是体育生，学习能力固然快，两个月就学的有模有样，但是腰折腾得有些负荷不住，后腰总得呼两贴膏药。怕锤疼了，她也不计较罗渽民说的胡话了，立刻哄了几句，推着他往厨房走。  
这时，李马克收拾得差不多了，罗妈走过去跟他说了两句话，他点了点头，甩了甩手上的水珠向卧室方向走去。  
收拾完，罗渽民洗完澡，坐在沙发上看电视，李马克在房间里呆了有快一个小时没出来，罗妈端着一碗洗的晶莹剔透的樱桃走过来，一抬眼，已经九点多了，她抬胳膊撞了下罗渽民，让他去房间里喊李马克去洗澡。  
罗渽民甩了甩发梢的水珠，浸湿了半袖一大片，星星点点的深色，他踩着人字拖，套着条花裤衩子，膝盖以下的又白又细的腿晃来晃去，他走到门前，手握着门把手轻轻旋开，再轻轻推开，他觉得理科生李马克这时候应该坐在书桌前学习，怕打扰了他，罗渽民像是在做贼一样一点点推开门，从缝隙里往里面窥探，等缝隙越来越大，他终于窥探到——站在对面李马克那张淡漠的脸。  
他头发差点没吓得竖起来。  
“怎么了？”李马克倒是淡定得可以，只是眼神微微愣了几秒，语气平缓地问，罗渽民当然不能表现的太心虚：“妈让你快去洗澡。”  
他举了举手里的衣服：“我正要去。”  
罗渽民觉得维持这个姿势蛮累的，他把门全部推开，对着李马克点点头：“嗯嗯嗯你去吧，洗澡洗得开心。”说完罗渽民钻了进去，不知为何自己回头看了一眼，李马克低头捏了捏鼻子，耳朵再次爆红。  
？这么好害羞的吗？跟个女孩子似的，比女孩子还能害羞。  
罗渽民想着，倒进松软的被窝里，他是属于一沾枕头边就睡着不管外面打雷下雨还是飞机就在他家门口起飞他都是睡得死死的，无论在哪都睡得意外的舒服，他抬屁股把被子一角拽出来盖在身上，几分钟时间，安然进入梦乡。  
半晌过后，李马克关了浴室一直到卧室的这一路的灯，边拿毛巾擦着头发边关上门，习惯性反锁，走到书桌前把敞开的书本都收拾好，目光才落到床上——罗渽民以一个豪放不羁的姿势斜躺在床上占据不少的地方，李马克叹了口气，摇了摇头，把毛巾放在一边，走过去一手托着罗渽民的头另一手托着他的腰一抬，往里面躺正，他把被子抻出来，盖在他身上，给他掖好，关了灯，他轻手轻脚地掀开被子一角，再轻手轻脚躺进去。  
临睡前，李马克在黑暗中往罗渽民那边看了一眼，耳朵听得见罗渽民均匀的呼吸声，又叹了口气——他应该真的忘了。  
李马克和罗渽民总共见面不过五次，李马克性格孤僻了点，再加之性格大部分随父亲，在姥姥家老是被提着强迫去做检查，除了智商高出同龄人外没任何异常，不过这些举动间接让他更加不爱说话，几乎在加拿大没什么朋友。他记忆里记忆深刻的无非是每天都要见面的父母和亲人。但罗渽民不同，李马克第一次见到他，是他小学的时候，回国一次。那时候罗渽民性格开朗，长得也可爱白净，特别招人待见。李马克第一眼看见他，也心生喜欢。  
罗渽民那时才上三四年级吧？李马克忘了，具体不知道，只知道他那时数学正在学分数，小罗渽民因为不会而哭丧着脸，抱着本子屁颠颠跑过来，戳了戳李马克，颇稚嫩的声音，还捎带着哭腔：“哥哥这个得多少。”  
李马克的心被他戳的稀巴烂，他放下手里的书，转过身看，要是换了他在加拿大的邻居家的小孩，他连一个眼神都不会给直接当了空气，少有耐心讲了起来。又因为结果是三分之二还是四分之三争论起来。  
正确答案是哪个，李马克记不清了，他只记得罗渽民跟他争得很较真，白净如剥了壳的蛋白的小脸蛋好似被蒸了一样发红，罗渽民应该也是着急了，李马克软下脾气就去哄。  
后来呢……之后的见面说过话的也没有第一次见面多，但罗渽民看起来是很爱忘东西的人，一点印象也没有的感觉，但李马克记得清楚得很，尽管记忆有些模糊。但他还是清晰记得， 罗渽民那张小脸蛋，是多么的可爱。  
4  
周六本应该是罗渽民一个睡到日照三竿的好日子，但被李帝努一个电话无情打破——短道速滑社团的社长通过李帝努要他转告罗渽民，去训练，下个月有比赛。至于为什么要李帝努转告呢，因为事逼儿社长因为之前频频催促罗渽民多多练习而成为罗渽民通讯录黑名单第一个荣耀成员。  
“……”罗渽民一边嘴里骂着什么一边爬起来，身边早已是空荡荡，若不是旁边枕头有个明显的凹陷他就会以为自己昨晚一个人睡得。起的真早，罗渽民想，抓了抓头发。浑浑噩噩地走向卫生间，把还没洗的校服随手抓起来就套在身上——他的校服都快成了压箱底的货儿，昨天想起来就穿了，也干净。不过怪怪的，他对着镜子看，怎么有点大？错觉吧。  
他随手冲了把脸，把乱毛顺了顺服帖多了，从鞋柜里掏出训练的专用鞋子和衣服再穿鞋一套行云流水的动作总共花费几分钟时间。手里甩着电动车的钥匙就出了家门。  
罗渽民在训练场地耍了一通的威风，飞扬的发丝都在宣扬着我 tm 巨帅都看我看我的气势，来围观的小姑娘们也受了罗渽民的蛊惑看着他从她们面前飞过留了一个迷人的笑容引起一阵尖叫，唯有李帝努趴在栏杆上对着耍帅的罗渽民竖中指，时不时还踹两脚脚边的背包，右手举起校服外套顶在头上的遮阳。  
“不对啊，罗渽民，这味儿不对啊，这是你校服吗？”罗渽民一下来就从背包里急忙拿出来瓶水喝，李帝努闻出来异样便问，罗渽民当机立断回答：“当然是我的了——咋啦？”  
“没什么，”李帝努摸了摸鼻子，又把校服凑到鼻尖仔细嗅了嗅，虽然有同种的洗衣液味道但是还少了点，操，是什么。是真的他鼻子有问题吗？  
周一那天，李帝努不但证明了自己鼻子健康很健康，而且还证明了罗渽民说的话就是个错误。  
刚进行完升国旗仪式，罗渽民屁股还没落在凳子上，门口聚着一群人，乱糟糟的。李帝努从窗户探头过来，看见罗渽民大喊一声：“罗渽民有人找你!”  
“谁啊？”罗渽民问道，站起来。插着口袋走到门口，两三下拨散人群，只见比他高半头的李马克明显穿着小点的校服外套，抿着唇立在门旁，几个女孩正兴致勃勃想跟这个看似不太平易近人的学长搭话却被自个班里的班草给匆匆赶走，罗渽民看着他，李马克先开口：“你穿错校服了。”  
“真的？”罗渽民提拎提拎自己身上明显大一号的校服，穿着怪怪的，还真是穿错了，他一边拉着拉链一边对李马克绽放了一个大大的笑容，“那对不起哦。”  
罗大帅哥这个笑容杀伤力有点大，周围围观的几个人都微微一愣，李马克格挡能力还挺强，只是耳尖一红，嗯了一声，也动手拉开自己的拉链。罗渽民的眼神立刻不安生飘到上面去，马上就不怀好意起来：“身材挺好胸挺大，给我摸摸吗？”  
“……随便摸。”周围炸起来几片惊叫，李马克这时意识到后悔已经晚了，恨不得抽自己的嘴。罗渽民的手反应很快的，立刻摸上了李马克的胸，再游走到腹肌，狠狠的捏了捏，没有一丝赘肉，摸起来是实实在在的腹肌，罗渽民这种色咪咪却不淫.荡的表情让人实在没有揍人的欲望，但越摸越过分，李马克的耳朵也越来越红，罗渽民的指尖马上溜到腰时，李马克一把抓住罗渽民的手腕，力气大得有些收不住：“行了吧……快…快上课了。”  
“嗯嗯，”罗渽民见好就收，动作麻利地脱下外套和李马克交换过来，李马克穿好外套就立刻小跑离开，罗渽民看他背影消失在拐角，立刻倒在李帝努身上笑起来，李帝努一脸无语，看他犹如再看神经病一样：“今天见识到了，你真是个色鬼。”  
“你懂啥？”罗渽民直起身子，白了他一眼，“你要是有那身材，老子早把你浑身上下摸了个遍。”李帝努打了个寒颤，看他的眼神都变了。  
罗渽民接着又白了他一眼：“滚滚滚，不许用这种眼神看我。”  
“行行行我滚。”李帝努把桌面的书一扫，趴在桌子上就睡，过了几分钟他的呼吸就均匀起来，罗渽民看了他一眼，推了推他，没动静。还真睡着了呢，一大早的，这么爱睡觉。  
5  
给罗渽民一面镜子，他就可以看到自己如沐春风的脸，从早晨到中午，始终如一挂着微笑，精神得很，来上课的老师都被惊呆了，跟他班主任金道英各种说，金道英也以为他生病了，差点没拎着他去医务室看看怎么了。李帝努也是蛮无语的，哪个逼说怕他哥揍他？哪个逼说他认生？那几天他的一如反常跟现在简直更加古怪，李帝努怀疑他脑子出问题了。  
罗渽民：我不知道我不听我不管。  
中午到食堂打饭，曾经初中在一块混江湖闯社会如今是美术特长生的黄仁俊听了李帝努的话用沾着星点油彩的手戳着罗渽民，“你这也太肤浅了吧？见一个爱一个，果然罗老大是大猪蹄子……”  
“我不是渣男，我只是心碎成一块块，分散给每个人而已。”罗渽民很潇洒地甩了甩头发，转过来给了黄仁俊一个飞吻，黄仁俊被他腻歪的脸都皱巴了，踹了他一脚：“你这个糟老头子油腻得很。”  
罗渽民拍了拍屁股上的灰，回头一看，李帝努不见了，“他人呢？”  
“插队买饭了吧，一会儿就回来。”黄仁俊说着凑近罗渽民，“欸对了，我们班有个女的给李帝努课本夹了情书，你看见了吗？”  
“刺激，哪本？”  
“就那本数学练习册，你说那女的傻不傻，李帝努这辈子都不会掀开那本练习册的……”  
不远处的李马克从人群钻出来，跟一个欧美交换生打了个招呼，眼神四处张望，像撒网的大渔网，到处扫视，找到了罗渽民，罗渽民旁边还贴着一个男的，跟他咬耳朵，很亲昵的模样。李马克插在口袋里的手握着饭卡的力度加大几分。  
他刚发现罗渽民的饭卡在他口袋里，应该是他落在里面没拿出来，本要送给他的，但觉得现在……他知道罗渽民喜欢男的，罗妈跟他说过，罗渽民早就跟家里出柜了，罗妈知道管不住小儿子再加之自己也在北美那边生活了好几年也坦然接受。但李马克没跟他妈妈说，他也喜欢男的，男的里他只喜欢罗渽民。  
从十几年前，他教他数学题的那一刹那开始。后来，他无数次想接近想和他变亲近，因为客观原因和自己的原因不能实现。现在在一个学校了，他觉得，自己又多了障碍。  
但李马克依旧走了过去，他拍了拍罗渽民的肩膀，“你的饭卡。”  
罗渽民回头，对着李马克莞尔一笑：“谢谢哥呢……”  
没等到他下半句调戏人的话，李马克就转身走了，连一句简短的回答都没有。  
他平白心底落了空。这哪知道，才几天的时间。

6  
中午吃饭的这时候，教学楼都是空的，每层楼的每一个教室零零散散都坐了几个人。李帝努趴在座位上用两根手指捏着一支笔戳数学练习册翘起来的封皮一角，桌角还放着一个粉色的书信，弥漫着淡淡清香。  
“这可怎么办啊…”李帝努郁闷地挠了挠头发，那只笔在笔尖转了一圈，另一只手掀开数学练习册，一页一页的毫无例外的空白，他又郁闷嘟囔，“怎么办啊。”  
正在李帝努郁闷欲要撕掉数学练习册毁尸灭迹之时，教室后门“呼啦”一声被推开，李帝努抬起头，随即扬起一个笑容：“渽民，你回来啦，还带着吃的呢！…你怎么了，脸色这么差！”  
别人看来罗渽民面部表情与往常没什么两样，笑笑嘻嘻的，但李帝努一眼就看出不对劲，自从前几天下午开始，就不像往常一样，那么开心了。而开门的那一瞬间，罗渽民的表情是阴暗的。  
“没事。”罗渽民自然不会告诉他中午买饭的时候看见李马克，他又无视自己径直走过的事情。上前两步把手里捏着的塑料袋放在李帝努桌子上，塑料袋里的包子还冒着热气，压在桌角上那粉色信封，罗渽民马上注意到了，咧开嘴笑着就抽出那份信：“哈哈哈哈，这是黄仁俊他们班一个女的给你的？不是说夹在数学练习册里吗，你怎么开始翻牌数学练习册了。”  
“别说了，”李帝努郁闷地搓了搓脸，撂下笔爪子就伸向装着包子的塑料袋，不料都烫了一个哆嗦，罗渽民无奈地给他解开拿了出来递到他嘴边：“吃吧。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”李帝努咬了一口，香气和热气就喷发出来，李帝努眼镜上立刻蒙上一层水雾。奈何李帝努此刻再怎么饥饿，这包子实在烫口，胡乱咀嚼几下就咽下去，悲伤愤懑从中而来，如果不是手里捏着一个包子，他就要双手成拳捶胸哭诉了，“我在那排着队，马上就到我了就有人把我提拎出去，说是数学老师找我，十万火急。”  
“结果，他让你把数学练习册补齐？”罗渽民早早猜出结局。  
“是的呢！”李帝努拍桌，“还让我晚自习交上去，妈的！不就是校长查作业吗！”

罗渽民无声翻白眼，从袋里拿出来一个包子啃了一口：“要我说，你活该。”说着，另一只手翻开粉色信封，一边啃着包子一边看着内容，看到中半，面部表情有一瞬极其扭曲，匆忙放下信封，来回抚摸着胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩：“我怎么觉得这个内容，有点熟悉呢。”  
“来来来，李大师为你解决迷惑，”李帝努说着把最后一口包子塞进嘴里，忙不迭掏出手机嘴里还含糊着说，“学校论坛搜一搜，‘你是我眼心中的明月，挂在茫茫夜空中皎洁月光照亮我心房’，数十个帖子，情书样板到处都是。”  
“我怎么觉得这些都是男生给女生写的，唔，是不是有男孩给你…”  
“你闭嘴哇！”  
好吧，罗渽民摸了摸鼻子，差点忘了李帝努可是个钢铁笔直的大直男，虽说好基友是个死基佬，但他就是千锤百炼都不会轻易弯曲一下的钢尺，笔直笔直的。这种玩笑也要适度开。  
不知为何，罗渽民脑子里一瞬闪过李马克那张脸。  
“诶，李帝努，你说，李马克是不是个……”  
罗渽民话还没说完，李帝努马上抢先：“你是不是对你哥有非分之想？”说罢，他已经做好被罗渽民重拳锤脸的准备了，忙把脸捂上，等了半天却是安静。李帝努慢慢把手放下，小心翼翼地上下扫着罗渽民，仔细琢磨他的面部表情，觉得很纳闷：“罗渽民？罗渽民？你不会真的……”  
“不是，我……”罗渽民语塞，不知如何解释。  
李帝努看着他的神色有些奇怪，作为这么多年的竹马，他或多或少理解罗渽民的难以启齿，立刻转移话题：“你看看这道题，答案是个分数……”  
“什么玩意？”罗渽民微微低头，看到填空题那个空空，也懒得看题干，随口一说，“三分之二。”  
“诶，是吗？果真三分之二？我看看答案，”李帝努翻开答案小册子，对应页数题号，一查果真还是三分之二，他立刻喜上眉梢，“渽民你可真神了！”  
“我蒙对了？”罗渽民也惊讶，自己随口一说居然还对了。隐隐的，觉得对这个数字很是熟悉，李帝努只是稍加一提分数，他没多想随口一说就说出这个数字，那为什么不是二分之一，五分之四，七分之五呢？  
内心莫名浮起烦躁。在食堂里李马克递给他饭卡时，圆框眼镜后那双眼睛没有任何一丝感情起伏，使他的失落和烦躁更添几分。  
“我出去了，”罗渽民把粉色情书拍在李帝努的桌子上，指着落款处那个女孩的名字，“黄仁俊他们班的，学画画的，听说是班花，有空带你去黄仁俊他们班看看去。”  
“不了，我还是老老实实和数学谈恋爱吧。”说着，李帝努怏怏趴在桌上，手里无力地虚抓着笔，跟着数学练习册坐着殊死搏斗。罗渽民笑着摇摇头，没说什么，插着裤口袋走出去。  
去哪儿呢？罗渽民也不知道，不过午自习他不打算上了，直接翘课去天台待会吹吹风。  
他走出教学楼，与吃完饭回班的人流使逆向的，挤挤碰碰了好几个人也没走出去，被人流带到一栋教学楼门前，高三专用。罗渽民鬼使神差地踏上了台阶。  
楼层越往上越安静，最顶楼也就是高三最好的几个班那一层，走廊里的人一只手就可以数得过来，来往的人也是行迹匆匆的，罗渽民显得格外突兀插着兜慢悠悠地走，抬头看着班牌，见到了一班，便在后门住了脚，透过后门的玻璃向里看去。  
除了零星几个空位，其余地方坐满了伏在桌面低头奋笔疾书的人，隔着一道门罗渽民都能听到整整齐齐的笔擦纸张的沙沙声音。  
“同学，请问你找谁？”  
罗渽民转过身，发现是个戴眼镜个子小小的女生，怯生生看向他。不知道是不是罗渽民眼花，觉得这个女孩和李马克有几分相似，语气软了下来：“我找我哥。”  
“那同学你哥哥叫什么啊。”  
“李马克。”  
“同学你在外面等等，我给你喊。”罗渽民闻言笑，笑容一度闪得女孩愣住，脸有点红地急忙钻进教室。罗渽民大概等了一分钟，那女孩就出来声音小小的：“对不起同学，他不在班，我问他同桌，他说没回来。”  
“好的，谢谢你学姐，学姐回去好好学习吧。”说着，罗渽民扬起一个更加灿烂的笑容。  
他转过身，思绪万千——李马克看上去也不像个翘课的啊，可能还在吃饭吧。走到外面，还在四处走动的人就很少了。也许他谈恋爱了？和女朋友翘课耍了？罗渽民摇了摇头，暗骂自己——老是乱想，等周末回去跟他好好说说吧，现在基本遇不着——罗渽民叹了口气，打消了回班把李帝努拽出来的念头，一人上了他们教学楼的天台。  
每栋教学楼都有天台，前几年有学生因学习压力过大从天台跳下去自杀，学校就增高了栏杆的高度和坚固程度，把通向天台唯一的小门锁得死死的，但不巧的是，罗渽民他们那栋教学楼天台似乎有什么神奇的咒语在此，第一把锁不出三天就坏了，之后只要一换锁不出两三天那把锁七零八落的残骸肯定散在大开的门周围，学校索性就不管了。  
就得空了诸如罗渽民这种的闲人转。  
罗渽民推开那道小门，一脚把落在地上的锁踢出去老远时，下意识摸了摸口袋，空的。他接着摸，全是空的。  
“……”罗渽民暗骂了句话脏，转身便要下楼。抱着侥幸心理去看看食堂旁边小树林里的长椅底下用胶带粘住的那包烟还在不在。脚还未迈出几步，罗渽民全身上下都僵在原地。半晌后嘿嘿笑着：“马克哥，你……你好啊。”  
怎么还结巴了？罗渽民骂自己不争气，还心虚上了。再抬眼迎上李马克的视线，一副“我什么都不记得”的表情，李马克一往如常，但眼神缓和了不少，不至于在食堂里那一瞬间的冰冷疏远：“我上天台来，散散心，你呢？”  
“奥，我寻思拿烟去。”  
“嗯。”  
“……”罗渽民眨巴眨巴眼睛，多瞅了几眼李马克的表情，“你要不要和我一起去？”

罗渽民发觉自己的担心都是多余的。  
李马克几乎没什么异常。在罗渽民那句小心翼翼的邀请几秒后，不假思索地答应。午自习的铃声在校园里回荡，却成为不了阻碍罗渽民悄默默去小树林摸那包烟的障碍。  
小树林安静隐秘，适合情窦初开的男孩女孩你侬我侬提升感情温度，罗渽民在弯下腰摸长椅底下的那包烟前还遇见一对情侣，男孩他还认识，跟罗渽民嬉皮笑脸地打招呼，看着并肩和他走的李马克，搂着怀里的女孩大嗓门道：“罗哥，莫名你也是来？”  
女孩小鸟依人地依偎在男孩怀里，捂着嘴嘻嘻笑，还不忘偷看罗渽民和李马克的神情。罗渽民这种玩笑被人开惯了，不在乎地笑骂：“滚吧，他是我哥！”  
“那好可惜，我们去玩啦！”  
“快滚快滚！”罗渽民摆了几下手，笑得眼睛都快没了。下意识转过身看向李马克，他神色不太对劲。罗渽民立刻住了笑，“哥怎么了？”  
“你是不是经常被人开过这种玩笑？”李马克皱着眉头。  
“对啊，”罗渽民笑着摆摆手，也有些无奈，“谁叫我是个gay呢哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
罗渽民笑够便抹去眼角笑出来的眼泪，却看李马克眉头拧得更紧，怕李马克厌恶急忙补充：“别看他们经常开玩笑，跟我勾肩搭背，就比如老跟我一起的李帝努，我从小跟他一起玩，我俩还光屁股洗过澡睡过觉呢，但他是个钢铁直男，他们都是。”  
“嗯，”李马克眼眸里情绪捉摸不透，很深邃，“罗渽民，其实你不用跟我说这些……我并不讨厌。”  
“啊……”罗渽民挠了挠耳朵，他还想继续说什么，李马克拍拍他的肩膀：“快去拿你的东西吧。”  
罗渽民正才想起正事，走出两步还不忘给李马克笑容。  
李马克看着趴在长椅上往下摸烟的罗渽民，在他的身后，悄悄地，无声息地唇角勾起一个微笑。

7  
那包烟还安然无恙地在那里，罗渽民谢天谢地，抽出一根烟叼在嘴里，还不忘递给李马克一根。但手伸出去他就后悔了——李马克这样子的好学生，怎么会抽……  
但李马克却接过了，咬着烟嘴含糊道：“有火吗？”  
“有火柴。”——上午做实验顺手从实验室带走的火柴盒。  
说着，罗渽民从口袋里拿出来火柴，抽出一支在一侧划出火苗。  
“好啦，给你……”罗渽民另一只手护着孱弱的小火苗，就要抬起手递给李马克。李马克的动作明显比他快一步，脸已经凑了过来。此时，两人的距离是无比的近，近到罗渽民可以清晰看到李马克微拧的眉头，和轻轻撅起的唇瓣。他有一瞬是愣住的。  
电光火石之间，他的心脏似乎也被这细微的小动作轻轻撼动着。  
李马克动作迅速，十几秒的功夫就直起身。罗渽民回过神避开李马克的眼神，用李马克刚才使用的火柴点燃自己的烟，再将丢弃到地方碾灭。他深深吸了一口，再将白眼缓缓从嘴边呼出来，“走吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“等等，我突然改主意了。”李马克转过身看他，没说什么，往他那挪了几步，明摆着“你说去哪我就去哪”的态度。罗渽民直觉开心，啥也不顾了，拽着李马克的胳膊往小树林深处走：“我突然想起里面有好玩的，你肯定不知道，我带你去看看……”  
“好。”  
小树林深处不知道藏着多少少男少女青春的秘密，有初次青涩的吻，也有口角吵架后和解的拥抱和洒在地上的泪水。李马克被罗渽民拉着奔跑，空气灌进肺，呼吸都有些来不及，心脏剧烈跳动。他喘着气，看向罗渽民的背影。  
几年前，小小的他抱着本子和铅笔与他争辩后以李马克的退让收场，还是小孩的他觉得自己赢了，很是傲娇地扭过身子，跑着回去找妈妈，只给他一个圆乎乎的后脑勺，蓬松的头发随着他跳动的幅度都在一摆一摆的。小孩的他和少年的他此刻就在李马克眼前重合。  
“到了！”罗渽民住了脚，笑嘻嘻地指向那面满是涂鸦文字的墙壁，“你看那边，是我们这里远近有名的‘祈福墙’，但不少小情侣或者是想脱单的单身狗都在上面写字，据说百分之九十都能成真。”  
李马克眉头一挑：“你带我来这里？”  
“给你看看我初中的时候在上面写的东西，”罗渽民说着撸起袖子，“当时正好放暑假，我和李帝努，还有美术班的黄仁俊，我们仨翻墙头进来，在上面写东西，无非就是有钱花开豪车老婆是大胸美女的愿望，然后我爸和李帝努他爸就来抓我们了，我当时刚写完‘祝自己器大活好’，我爸就撵我，他打起来人下死手，我为了讨好他，就在墙上写了他的名字和妈的名字，底下写了一个我的名字，画了个爱心圈了起来，用我的狗爬字写了一串幸福的一家……”  
说着，罗渽民就往墙边靠，抬着头寻找当年急中生智留下来的英雄伟绩，李马克听了眸色暗了暗，失落隐隐出现，又很快因罗渽民接下来的话褪去：“不过呢，我爸看了之后摸着下巴考虑了一会儿，说少了点什么，让我在我名字旁边写上三个字——‘李马克’，那时我初三了。”  
那时李马克已经准备回国了。他一直和在加拿大定居的外婆一起住，和父亲的联系甚少。李马克听了，微微睁大眼睛，声音都有些发颤：“真的吗？”  
“真的，”罗渽民一边找着一边说，“当时我还纳闷呢，我寻思这个李马克跟我没有任何血亲关系，我也没见过他，为什么要划到我家之中呢……哎呀，你不要介意啊，现在不一样。”  
“没事，”李马克毫不介意地摇摇头，嘴角荡起淡淡的笑容，“谢谢。”  
“哎呀，马克哥你真是的，这种事儿还要说谢谢。”  
“我找到了。”  
“啊？找到了。”罗渽民顺着李马克手指的方向看去，果真发现一个用白粉笔画的大爱心，里面圈着四个名字，第一排先是爸爸妈妈，第二排与之对其的是‘罗渽民’和‘李马克’，爱心底部是一排狗爬似的字体“幸福的一家”。  
李马克插着口袋立在那里看，也不介意罗渽民的字丑到出奇；罗渽民则懊恼于为何自己苦苦寻找一番却无果，而李马克只是抬头一看便能看见，陷入其中无法自拔，却没注意到身后传来的由远及近传来的骚动：“午自习不好好呆在教室里，出来早恋是吧？被我逮住了，走！跟我回去给家长打电话！”  
罗渽民听到破裂开来的尾音转身看时，正在训斥着早恋男女的秃顶教导主任已经走到离他们两个不到三百米的地方，一抬头，和罗渽民来了一个深情的对视：“你们两个，干嘛的呢！”  
“沃日，罗哥你快跑！”被逮住的那对情侣正是刚才那对，那男生十分仗义地大吼一嗓子，不仅让两人纷纷回神，也牺牲了自己被教导主任喷了一脸口水的脸蛋。最后教导主任愤懑丢下一句“你们给我去年级办公室，不许乱跑！”就转身去追已经跑远的两人。  
这次换了李马克反拽起罗渽民跑。  
罗渽民是个体育生，此刻却有些跟不上李马克的步伐。李马克虚抓自己的手腕，步子迈的大，带着他东拐西拐，在学校这一角里来回窜，确定那个秃顶没追上来才停住。  
“吓死我了，草。”罗渽民啪叽一下坐在地上，拍着胸脯强制冷静，“如果让秃顶逮住咱们，咱们是不是会判定成早恋？”  
“……”李马克没说话。  
罗渽民就偏偏喜欢他沉默不语的这个劲儿，调戏他的念头马上涌出来：“你说是吧，马~克~哥~哥~”  
李马克不理会罗渽民贱兮兮的挑逗，表情肃然地环顾四周，罗渽民觉得他的表情不对劲，第一念头是以为他膈应自己的话，恨不得抽两下自己的嘴；却心说不对，跟着李马克的视线也看了一圈周围，全然是陌生的环境。  
罗渽民吞了一口口水，“咱们是不是，进了老校区了？”  
“老校区？”李马克转过来不久，学校里三个便利店的位置都还没有摸清，不知道这“老校区”为何很正常，但若罗渽民不知道就怪了，学校里津津乐道的话题无论多久多老，都会有“老校区”。这所学校建国前建立到十七年前换新校区的这段时间，都是使用的老校区，由于和新校区紧紧相连，边用来贮存杂物，今年有意修建新综合楼，所以没拆。  
“它比较有名，据说……”罗渽民有些胆怯，从地上爬起来往裤腿上蹭了好几下草泥，“闹鬼。”  
“这里也是挺阴森的。”的确，老校区是占地面积极大，且都是平房，建的也并不是多么整齐，也有点北京的胡同的样子。树栽得很多，这么多年来无人照料，植被疯长，就比如一栋平房墙上糊满了爬山虎，连屋顶都不能幸免。  
“我听他们说，这里之前有人进来迷路了，呆了一天一夜才出来，几乎疯了。”罗渽民说着，有些哆嗦。  
“现在是中午，我们可以趁着天亮走出去。”  
“马克哥，我相信你。”李马克的话给罗渽民安心，同样罗渽民的话能让李马克舒心。李马克转了几圈，还是紧皱眉头：“不行，我没来过这里，不熟悉。”  
紧接着，李马克把视线投给罗渽民，罗渽民慌不择路地躲开：“哥你也别看我，我也没来过这里，你不知道，这所学校建校一百多年，有十大鬼故事，相关老校区的就占三个。”  
李马克挑眉：“真的？”  
“谁知道真假啊，这么多年传下来很邪乎，什么坠井含冤死去的女学生，钢琴房女鬼，还有囚禁千年的深山老鬼啊巴拉巴拉的，我起先也不信，但我高一那年，就有个不信邪的人跑了进来，吓疯了都。”  
“我是忠实的唯物主义者。”言外之意，我不信这些。  
罗渽民往李马克身边靠了靠，“你不信，那你就保护着我出去吧，我信我信。”  
李马克顿时有一种捶到棉花上的无力感，罗渽民已经一步一步蹭到李马克背后，一只手搭在李马克的手臂上，另一只手抓着他衣侧，往前拱了拱他：“快走快走。”  
两人在老校区里漫无目的地走了一圈，午自习下课铃忽远忽近地悠远飘来，罗渽民暗骂一声不好，心想下午第一节课是数学老师的课，如果他缺勤了他肯定会整死作为数学课高度“重视”对象的自己的；李马克抬起头，耳朵轻微动了动，他在寻找声音从哪个方向来，但声音忽远忽近，每一栋教学楼都在响着铃声，参差不齐，等李马克集中精神跟随最近的那一声，铃声戛然而止。  
李马克叹了口气，回头看了眼不知道在嘟囔什么的罗渽民：“我们先往外走走吧。”  
“啊？”  
“往外走走，等上课铃，没准可以追着声音出去。”  
“可是，”罗渽民略微迟疑，“我们向哪走才是外面？”  
“……”李马克不说话了，他抬头看着在头顶的大太阳，想了想，“老校区在学校的哪边？”  
“西边。”  
“那好办了。”李马克席地而坐，“等太阳下山，我们就知道哪边是东哪边是西了。”  
“啊？”但罗渽民一刻也不想在这里呆。可李马克犹如入定成佛，坐那拾了个根树枝在地上写写画画，罗渽民仔细看便满头黑线——数学题演算过程。于是，罗渽民只好急躁地绕着李马克跺来跺去，软泥烂叶不少飞了出去，挂在李马克的头发上。李马克耐心地一一揪下来，看向罗渽民：“你这样没用，坐下来吧。”  
他说的也对，这样子来回走动，不仅不能消磨时间，只会平添烦躁。罗渽民捡了片干净地方，尽力往李马克那边蹭坐下。起初抻着脖子看李马克在地上来回划拉的数字符号之类的，看着看着就困了乏了，不老实地往四周瞟。  
又是一声悠远的铃声。  
罗渽民推了推李马克：“哥，打铃了。”  
“第一节课下课了应该。”  
“这么快？”  
李马克看他一眼：“你围着我绕圈，铃声就响了。”  
“啊。”罗渽民恍然大悟，看向李马克的眼神增添了几分仰慕，也不顾屁股底下干不干净了，忙往李马克身边蹭，右大腿顺势压住了李马克的左膝盖，胳膊搭在李马克的肩膀上，半个身子像是没有骨头一样赖在李马克身上：“还要多久啊~”  
“……”李马克低头闭目不语。罗渽民只以为李马克被自己膈应到了不想说话，但李马克却是努力隐忍着，想想一个日想夜想的喜欢倾心之人赖在你身上，还带着几分挑逗的意思，李马克内心已经翻涌起来，直接把罗渽民扑倒在草地上啃的邪恶想法被李马克踢出来老远。他手攥成拳，半晌后左腿往右挪了挪，但罗渽民的大腿还是压在上面巍然不动。  
李马克叹了口气：“等接下来的三节课完事，多注意太阳。”  
“哦。”罗渽民点点头，把手放下，李马克舒了口气，右手灵活地在泥土上用树枝一下一下验算，嘴里同时默念着——他在回忆上午发的那一套高考真题。  
罗渽民这边非常听他哥的话，抬头看着太阳，不一会儿眼就酸了，便学他哥也捡了一根树枝在地上瞎划拉，不久就专注于描绘一个个小人了，连李马克都被吸引过去：“你这画的什么？”  
“啊，我小时候的英雄事迹。”说着罗渽民唇角就勾起弧度，“这个，我爸妈刚结婚那阵，我特别讨厌妈妈，偷偷把她要跟我爸去我爸那边亲戚的裙子藏在床底下，妈妈急得都要哭了，我在一边幸灾乐祸，我爸啊就特别精的那种老狐狸，一看就知道是我搞的鬼，威逼利诱着我让我从床底下掏出来那裙子，差点没打死我……  
“还有这个，我上初二的时候据说是我们附中校花给我写情书——其实我也没觉得她有多好看，我当时正跟我兄弟打着球呢，她过来递情书我就随便塞口袋里，后来她过来问我同不同意，我就说‘你谁阿’，后来我给人揍了哈哈哈哈哈。”  
李马克笑着听着罗渽民过往的趣闻轶事，从小到大，与他的父母或是一起长大的竹马、初中结识的兄弟，他听得津津乐道，可是听着听着，罗渽民兴致越高，甚至站起来手舞足蹈比划起来，可李马克突然开心不起来——罗渽民罗列的大大小小的事情，哪一样，都没有他。  
“马克哥，你怎么啦？”善于察言观色如罗渽民，很快注意到李马克的不对劲。李马克抬头望他，长达十几秒的沉默，他鬼使神差地开口：“没有我吗？”  
“啊？……”罗渽民被问住了，但是李马克的表情不像是开玩笑。他使劲挠挠头皮，还是泄了气，半蹲下来耸拉着脑袋，“哥，对不起，没记住。”  
“噗嗤。”李马克方才一脸委屈巴巴被笑容代替，他抬手呼噜几把罗渽民的后脑勺，又揪揪他的脸颊，“没事，坐下。”  
罗渽民马上坐下，讨好似的往李马克那边蹭了蹭。李马克装没看见，清了清嗓子：“我记得，我给你说一个吧。”

8  
李马克略显拘谨地坐在客厅沙发上，脊背挺得笔直，屁股底下仿佛有东西扎着他。罗爸看见他跟罗妈笑着说：“这孩子像个猫啊，到了陌生环境还有应激啊。”  
罗妈笑骂几句，推着罗爸去招呼客人，便回身揉着李马克的头发告诉他放松一下，以后都是家人了，多多相处。  
“可我和他们都没有血缘关系，只不过就是一层薄薄的法律纽带联系。”说完这句话，李马克就挨了一下罗妈轻轻的巴掌，他瘪嘴，“好吧，我去交朋友，但他们就像一个个小土豆…小蘑菇，我不想。”  
李马克看向团在电视机前一排排的小孩子们。  
“那你去可以认识你罗叔叔的儿子啊，他就比你小一岁，他们那群可以不认识，但是那个孩子要认识啊，对吧？”  
“可是……”  
“可是什么，你在加拿大不还是没有什么朋友嘛，那个可以说是个人问题，但是在这里，都是亲戚的，难免要认识一下。”  
李马克妥协他妈妈半软半硬的威胁中：“好吧，那个弟弟，叫什么啊？”  
“罗渽民。”  
“哦，”李马克放下手中的书本，“他在哪？”  
“我给你问问，”罗妈喊着不远处的罗爸，“罗安业，小民呢！”  
“楼上写寒假作业呢！”  
“你瞧瞧你，这什么时候还叫人写！”  
罗爸走过来，跟罗妈耳语：“他又碰碎你一瓶化妆品。”  
“不就是一……”  
“我给你买的，死贵。”  
“……好吧，那你也别打他，我去上面喊他下来，和马克熟悉熟悉。”

“爸爸——”没等罗妈动身，一道小小的身影从二楼窜下来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势绕过一个个人，迅速抱住罗爸的大腿，死死扒着不放手，生怕他爸把他甩出去。左手还抓着本子和笔，声音软软甜甜的：“我写完了，不过——有道题我不会！”  
“行，我给看看……”“老罗，过来！！”  
罗爸寻声回头，是几个亲戚叫他。罗妈反应快，接过小罗渽民手里的本子塞给木在一边的李马克怀里，推着罗爸，还不忘跟小罗渽民说：“让你马克哥哥给你看看，他懂得很多。”  
红着眼眶吸着鼻涕的罗渽民狂点头。  
李马克：……问我意见了吗。  
正当李马克无语时，罗妈又转身很快拍了一下李马克：“那就是你弟弟，好好教听到了没。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”李马克敷衍搪塞点点头，才有空看向罗渽民，第一眼看便有些怔住了。罗渽民还抓着一根笔，眼眶红红像只受了委屈的兔子，睁大圆圆的眸子看向李马克：“哥哥……”  
他伸出小小短短的手指，小心翼翼地戳了戳李马克的手臂：“最后一道题，得多少？”  
“……嗯？嗯，我看看。”李马克觉得自己有些失态，忙把视线转移到题上，却忍不住往小孩身上跑，直到小孩等不及了又碰了碰他的手软着声音：“哥哥，哥哥……”  
“嗯！我在看，”李马克提高音量，是有些慌张，“是个分数啊。”  
罗渽民眼睛一亮，小脑袋挤了过来，头顶毛茸茸蹭到李马克的脸颊，痒痒的，但李马克却没有躲开，看着罗渽民柔软的发旋和底下同样软嫩的脸颊，数次抬手又落下，打消了摸他的念头，视线转移回去，一皱眉头：“应该是三分之二。”  
“不对啊，”罗渽民手指戳在纸上，“就是四分之三啊。”  
“三分之二。”李马克耐着性子讲。  
“是吗？”罗渽民掰着手指，“我不明白。”  
李马克看了一眼罗渽民软乎乎的侧脸，睫羽轻轻颤了一下；手上没闲着，指着题干详细地讲，把一道简单的小学题目讲成了竞赛题的既视感。罗渽民领悟也是够厉害的，一拍脑瓜张圆嘴巴，对李马克笑开了花：“谢谢哥哥。”  
紧接着，罗渽民拿过李马克手里的本和笔，随便向天一抛，与方才那副可怜兮兮的语气相差很大的兴奋大叫了一声：“自由啦！！！”，然后飞快钻进挤在电视机前那一堆小团子里，他声音很大，李马克听的一清二楚：“听我的！看！奥！特！曼！喜羊羊多幼稚啊！反抗无效，我家我说了算！！”  
小孩子们立刻闹了起来，但李马克眼前却是静谧的，只有小小的罗渽民。  
连他都没注意到，他嘴角荡漾着前所未有的笑容。

9  
“你说的是真的吗？”罗渽民要不是拽着李马克的手臂，现在就整个人躺在地上头上衣服上要沾上草泥，“我小时候真这样戏精？”  
李马克鄙夷又无语地看着罗渽民，罗渽民又哈哈大笑：“好吧，我现在也很戏精，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“嗯，你倒是很有自知之明。”  
“哈哈，”罗渽民扶正身子，不料越想越好笑，干脆笑倒在李马克身上。李马克下意识躲了躲，不过还是用手心托住了罗渽民的后脑勺，罗渽民笑够了便看着李马克，“马克哥，发现你今天话变多了。”  
李马克偏过头，摸了摸鼻子。  
“哈哈哈哈，”罗渽民很喜欢逗李马克，看见他有一点反应就开心得不得了，不知道出自什么目的。他督到天空，“哎呀，太阳动了，往那边。”  
“我们就往相反的地方走吧。”  
“好哒！马克哥~哥~”罗渽民后面那两个字拉得格外长，声音捏得也十分甜腻，李马克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，语气不善：“我可以把你打晕，扔在这里被水井女学生、钢琴房女鬼和千年老鬼咬死吗？”  
“不可以不可以，马克哥哥保护我。”说着，罗渽民马上跳到李马克身旁，抓紧李马克手臂就不撒手了，像极了当年生怕罗爸跑了就抱紧大腿的小罗渽民，李马克笑。  
他果真，很喜欢罗渽民。

太阳即将落山，他们两个也终于走了出来。罗渽民感觉冷风往他脖颈里钻，哆哆嗦嗦的，忍不住往李马克身上靠。李马克莫名很拘谨，看向食堂那边聚拢的人，也无意往那边凑了，拽了拽罗渽民的袖子：“我带你吃点东西吧。”  
“吃啥？”  
“……”李马克为难，他还真不知道吃啥。于是随处乱扫，看到一家便利店如同救星，“我……我带你吃雪糕吧！”  
“……可是哥哥，我好冷。”  
“……以毒攻毒。”

好吧，罗渽民屈服了。  
他举着一个雪糕一边舔着一边和李马克并肩往回走。李马克要走校，回去收拾东西就回去了，罗渽民住宿，还要上晚自习，他便把这份苦抱怨给他哥，不料多灌了几口凉气，肚子当机立下疼了起来：“完了，哥，我要给妈打电话，我要回家。”  
李马克嘴笨，试着安抚他几句无果，干脆把他送到教学楼楼下，自己跑着回去收拾东西。罗渽民厚着脸皮去办公室找班主任打电话请假，免不了一顿说，但罗渽民脸皮厚惯了，脸不红心不跳地说明了自己不小心窜进了老校区好不容易走了出来，马上切入正题——请假。班主任看他脸色苍白，一直捂着肚子，不像是装的，便允了，但还是厉声正色地训斥他一顿，叫他后天回来把家长也喊来。  
罗渽民冷汗都冒了出来，才回班拽着外套往外跑。  
李马克已经在门口等着了。  
“你怎么回去？”  
“我走，”李马克看向他苍白的俊脸，“你行吗？”  
“没事！”罗渽民笑，“妈说她没空，不信我这么容易就生病，让我跟你走着回来。”  
“哦，”李马克眼神有些担心地看着他，上前几步轻轻抓起罗渽民的手臂，在他略显慌乱的“哥哥哥哥，你干嘛嘛嘛嘛嘛啊啊啊——”中，搭上自己的肩膀，稳稳地架住他，“你不要怕，我只是有些……愧疚罢了。”  
罗渽民明白他指请自己的雪糕。脸上的笑容立刻舒展开：“没事啊，还有马克哥……我又不是伤到了腿，你不用这样……不如你背我吧！”  
李马克的脚步顿住，几秒后他轻轻放下手，背对着罗渽民半蹲下，手掌往后伸，明晃晃的“你快上来吧”的邀请。  
自己做的孽自己承受！罗渽民满脑子这个想法，认命地跳上李马克的后背，没成想用力过猛，即便是勾住了李马克的脖子，身体也不受控制地向下滑。坠落感没有跟着想象而来，而是被安全地脱了起来，罗渽民感觉自己两边屁股尖都暖呼呼的，半晌才反应过来是李马克托住了自己的屁股才有的这安全感，可是……罗渽民耳朵热热的，像只毛毛虫一样扭着爬着，往上蹭，直到李马克的两只手托住腿部才安静下来。  
可脸皮厚如罗渽民，他沉默到走出校门一会儿，又不老实地往李马克耳朵边吹气，李马克从脖颈内冒出来的热气罗渽民感受得到，得逞的笑容在他脸上久久不消散。李马克绕近，走在人少的小道里，罗渽民更是不老实了，一边吹气一边讲话。  
李马克选择装聋。  
但罗渽民说的话实在是不可理喻，以至于后面李马克绊了一跤摔在地上，罗渽民险些摔毁容这件事，他得负全责。  
说了什么，就是揪着在老校区里讲小时候那件事里为什么记得这么清楚，罗渽民见李马克还是不说话耳朵更是红，便凑近，压低声音贱兮兮地：“你是不是那个时候，喜欢我了。”  
这句话如同魔法咒语立刻奏效，罗渽民几秒后就遭到了报应，幸亏他反应快挡住了脸，就这样在地上滚了一圈，很容易毁容的。不过，他脆弱的胃此刻经不起翻江倒海气概的折腾，哇一下，罗渽民吐了一地的污秽物，好运的是没蹭到身上。  
李马克忙从地上爬起来，要看罗渽民怎么样，左脚腕便传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，他皱着脸立刻半跪在地。  
罗渽民看他肿的老高的脚脖子，仰头流泪——他真是造了孽了。  
“哥，你没事吧。”罗渽民半爬着凑过来，凑得有些近，李马克一抬头鼻尖就蹭到了罗渽民的嘴唇。  
凉凉的……软软的……  
李马克犹如惊弓之鸟，瞪大眼睛连连往后蹭，罗渽民还没意识到凑得太近，一心担忧着李马克的脚踝，心急之下伸出爪子去抓他的脚踝：“哥，你脚踝好肿……”  
后面还有个“啊”没有说出，罗渽民就觉得一阵向前带他，是李马克被他抓的一痛下意识缩回腿，不料力气大了，毫无防备的罗渽民也被带到他的怀里。  
扑通——李马克觉得自己掉入水中，不能呼吸了。罗渽民一下栽进自己的怀里，额头撞上自己的嘴唇，以至于脚踝出来的剧烈疼痛都迟一步感觉到：“呃——啊……”  
罗渽民身体罕见的僵直，一下子眼前变黑，鼻尖是和他同样的洗衣液的清香，混杂着淡淡的烟草味。额上凉凉的触觉渗透皮肤传至全身，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，耳朵顺势像爆炸一样又红又热。直到听到李马克的痛呼，他才回过神，手忙脚乱地爬起来扶李马克起来。  
“马克哥，你还能走路吗？”罗渽民皱着眉头，担心地看他。  
“我试……”显然是不可能，因为李马克自己站起来都很难。  
罗渽民焦虑时会习惯性地咬嘴皮，此刻他已经把唇角的一块皮撕下来，嘴里弥漫起淡淡的血腥味。略一思考，终于定下决定：“我背你吧。”  
“你，你可以？”李马克想到罗渽民也不舒服。  
“没事，已经吐出来了，好多了。”罗渽民秒懂李马克的意思，不容李马克拒绝地走到他身前，学着李马克刚才的动作半蹲下身，“哥哥，相信我吧。”  
李马克无奈地笑了笑，内心一阵挣扎。还是上了。  
但他比罗渽民那小子安稳多了，安安静静伏在罗渽民不太宽厚却不单薄的后背。  
但罗渽民思绪已乱。  
他好像体会到，心动的感觉。

一路无言，直到回家罗妈过来给开门，看到罗渽民背着李马克很惊讶，罗渽民简单说明情况，罗妈听了这就要穿外套带李马克出去看医生，但李马克从罗渽民身下跳了下来，自己支棱着一条腿：“我自己上楼抹点红花油就好了。”  
“那明天我带你看看。”  
“嗯，妈妈记得给我请个假。”  
“行，”罗妈看着李马克上楼，视线又转向罗渽民，“你又怎么了？”  
“我肚子痛。”说着罗渽民捂肚子。  
“你看你脸还这么红，哎呀，这么着急跑干嘛？怕我揭穿你？”罗妈都没抓住罗渽民的衣角就让他一溜烟窜上了二楼，只丢下一句：“妈！我睡啦！”  
“你这，哦对了，你房间收拾出来了，你去你自己屋啊！”

罗渽民飞快窜进自己卧室，果然没有别人，他飞速爬上床铺，抖开被子把自己裹成一团，半晌后团子轻轻颤动，罗渽民的头很快冒出来，憋得通红，他忙找出手机，点开微信给李帝努发消息：“李帝努，小老弟？”  
不一会儿手机嘀嘀两声：【李帝努：？】

【罗渽民：完了 我完了】

【李帝努：电话说】

不一会儿，李帝努便打过电话，罗渽民接了，缩进被子里，呜呜哝哝地：“李帝努，我完了，我不是人。”  
“嗯嗯嗯呃？认清自我了你？”  
“不是，我觉得，”罗渽民不自觉地压低声线，“我有点喜欢我哥了。”  
“妈的，真的假的，”李帝努嗓门突然提高，瞬息旁边又炸开另一道声音：“罗渽民！爱他就去追！”

10

李马克回了房间，不顾脚上的疼痛，摸着黑找到床铺直挺挺躺下。  
罗渽民就在隔壁房间。李马克想。房间隔音不好，还能听到罗渽民在他屋里大惊小怪的声音，好像是“好啊李帝努你们出去玩不喊我是吧？”他嘴角勾起笑容，脑海已自动联想到罗渽民炸毛可爱的样子。  
他不敢翻身，连一丝丝细微的小动作，黑暗的室内，五感都无限放大，火辣辣的疼痛从脚踝传至全身，李马克闭上眼睛，嘴里默念着挣扎了将近一个多小时才勉强睡着。  
不过翌日一醒，他就被进来“查房”的罗妈罗爸扛着下楼，温柔地放到车后座里，去医院，还来得及看罗渽民。  
可罗渽民没什么特殊情况，日照三竿才会醒。到他睡到自然醒，头发凌乱如鸡窝，嘴里叼着牙刷套着个松松垮垮的T恤姿势也像他的衣服一样松松垮垮地倚在门框上，李马克正在倔强地使用着他新入手的拐杖，翘着他包裹严实的左脚，一步一步艰难地上楼梯，见了罗渽民，更是有些慌乱，啪叽一下，半个身子贴在墙上。  
“噗哈哈哈哈……”罗渽民简直要被李马克侧脸一下子贴在墙上呆呆傻傻的样子笑倒了，一边笑一边往他哥那里走，“哥，我来帮你啦！”  
“不……”李马克另外半句直直咽下去，眼睛都瞪直了——罗渽民写了他手里的拐杖，一丢丢到他房门口，又仰着一张笑脸架着李马克的胳膊哼哧哼哧往前走，李马克所幸受伤的那只脚没和罗渽民挨一起，现在也翘着老高，另一只脚跟着罗渽民的步伐吭哧吭哧蹦，满头大汗。  
李马克住的这间卧室放着的床铺是罗渽民初中时睡的双层床，下面书桌上面才是床铺，但李马克这样，如果爬上去就别想下来了……  
“哥，要不你去我卧室睡？”罗渽民看李马克表情有些犯难，便主动邀请。可李马克表情别扭起来，“不”还是“好”在他脑子里打起架来。  
“啊？哥？回答我一下？”  
“我……我……”李马克恨不得给自己来一巴掌——怎么就结巴了？他一抬眸，落入视线的便是罗渽民眯起眼睛笑出白白牙齿的笑颜，他一瞬看愣，却愈发的慌——罗渽民迷人的笑颜在他眼前越放越大！  
“马克哥哥？”罗渽民将“哥哥”这个词尾音拉得无限长无比甜腻，仿佛被赋予了灵魂一般钻进李马克的耳朵里在他的大脑里萦绕不散。他却是心迷意乱了。  
眼见罗渽民就要把他慢慢地挤到墙上，李马克猛地伸出手，捏住罗渽民的肩膀。  
“啊！哥哥，痛！”罗渽民痛呼，伸手去拍李马克的手，但李马克表情却不同反常，没有因为罗渽民的调戏而脸红或者躲避开他的视线。此时是直直的迎上，眼神都截然不同，莫名让罗渽民嗅到一丝危险，下意识想挣脱：“哥！”  
“其实我就是想让你知道我……”李马克半垂着眸，对罗渽民的反抗置若罔闻。  
这次换李马克慢慢靠近，两道呼吸纠缠到一起，连罗渽民都情不自禁地闭上眼睛。  
“砰砰砰——”“小民？马克？你们在里面吗？”敲门声突兀响起，似离弦之箭刺破了此刻两人营造似真似幻的氛围。罗渽民立刻反应过来，条件反射把李马克往墙一推，后者踩到滚落在地上的矿泉水瓶滑了一跤，当即坐了一个响亮的屁股蹲。  
“哎哟——”李马克终于忍不住地哀嚎一声。  
罗妈爱子心切，情急之下破门而入。见到的却是罗渽民半蹲着轻轻拉着李马克的手，李马克把头别过去半边耳朵通红。完了，停歇了几十年的少女心再一次复燃了！！！  
不过作为母亲的良知还是有的——“哎哎哎，你俩干嘛呢？”  
“妈，”罗渽民面色淡定自若，但耳朵尖还是有些红，“哥刚才不小心摔倒了，我正要拉他起来，你不要怪我……哥非要逞强自己爬上铺去。”  
闻言，罗妈目光略带责备地看着李马克，他闷闷地点头。  
“我正要过来告诉你俩一声呢，这两天马克去小民你那屋可以吗？你要怕挤就上这屋来吧。”  
李马克听后，眼神有些期待又有些担忧地看向罗渽民。罗渽民笑，“我就跟马克哥一个屋吧，有什么事儿我还可以照顾他，不过，妈~~~”  
罗渽民软着声音，抓着罗妈的手臂摇：“可不可以多帮我请几天假？”  
“行，多久？”  
“下周一再回去！”  
“哎呀，你这个臭小子！”罗妈扬手就一个爆栗，任罗渽民捂着头鬼哭狼嚎，“你体育训练，还有短道速滑不练了？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，我可以自己带着装备去训练场地偷偷练。”罗渽民的意思就是不想去学校，罗妈拿他没有办法：“算了，我和你爸明天有事去外地，正好你在家里照顾你哥，你爸给你转账，快扶你哥回去。”  
“嗯！知道啦！”罗渽民笑得乖乖甜甜的，回身就架着还出神愣在原地的李马克往他房间走。  
“马克哥。”  
“嗯？”李马克方才一直在出神，他再回答时拉了挺长的一段时间差。  
“伤的严重吗？”  
“还行吧，拍了片子，骨头劈开了一条小小的缝。”李马克看着自己的左脚，习惯性皱眉；罗渽民看着他的侧脸呆愣，又笑了：“对不起，哥哥，给你添麻烦。”  
“嗯？没有……”李马克不太经得住罗渽民直勾勾的视线，慌乱错开，心怦怦跳，“我才是你的麻烦。”  
“哥，瞧你这话说的。”

罗渽民昨晚突如其来的胃痛因吐了一顿好的差不多，没有什么不适。他扶着李马克进了房间，慢慢地让他躺下，替他掖好被子，拍拍李马克的脸颊仿佛慈爱的妈妈：“你等等我啊。”  
李马克鬼使神差地点点头。  
不一会儿，罗渽民端着一杯热牛奶和一盘切开的水果，T恤胸前的口袋里突兀地插着与口袋容积不符的手机，饮用食物通通摆在李马克伸手就能够得着的床头柜上，手机直接拍在李马克的胸前。李马克不解地望向他，罗渽民冲他挑眉：“我跟咱妈把你手机要来的，不过妈让我好好教教你微信怎么用。”  
说着，罗渽民有模有样地掏出自己的手机打开微信，还命令着李马克同样执行自己的操作。李马克忙不迭用指纹解了锁，一边眼睛瞟着罗渽民手上的动作一边效仿。  
“哥，你二维码给我扫一下，我加你一下微信。”  
“哦，哦……”但李马克不太会搞这些，戳了半天也没找到，罗渽民拿过来戳了一下就弄出来，举起自己的手机嘀了一下，好友申请就过来了。罗渽民摁下同意后迎上李马克略带崇拜的眼神有些哭笑不得：“这样看我干嘛？”  
“……”  
“马克哥你看你这头像都是原始头像，要不要这么高冷啊。”  
“没有什么好换的。”这句话是真的，罗渽民点开他的相册发现空无一物。  
“哦。”罗渽民把手递给他，挪了挪屁股底下的小板凳使他和李马克的距离更近些，“看哦，妈让你如何善于运用微信，她说微信只是你接发信息的工具，连条朋友圈都不发。”  
“没什么好发的。”  
罗渽民嘴角扯了扯，当然没什么好发的，你相册里啥都没有。  
“现在就有好发的了，”罗渽民扯过李马克一只胳膊，李马克还没反应过来就觉眼前一闪，还听见咔嚓一声，身体就僵直。当下第一反应——夺手机。  
“哎呀，别啊。”罗渽民一手挡着，另一只手飞快编辑文字，又飞快发送出去，坦然双手举过头顶，把手机内容亮给李马克，“你看发出去了。”  
李马克没戴眼镜，半眯着眼睛才看清上面的内容——“哈哈哈，我可爱的弟弟和我。”  
这也太……羞耻了！

“没想到你微信还有人啊，哎呀，还有校花，说说是不是主动跟你要的。”  
“我……”李马克欲反驳，罗渽民抢先接着说：“你肯定说，‘都跟我要了就给得了’，对吧。”

李马克算是彻底自闭了，直接一裹被子面对墙角，不管罗渽民说好说坏都不理他。

“好吧，哥你好好休息，”罗渽民说着从书桌底下摸出来个大背包，“我换个衣服，出去训练啊，下午就回来，别到处乱走！！”  
李马克没说话，被子动了两下，算是回应吧。

罗渽民拎着包临走前又看了一眼床铺，起伏轻微缓慢，睡着了应该。

11  
“哎呀，小老帝！仁俊尼，你们也在啊！”罗渽民单手提着背包，笑得一脸阳光灿烂。黄仁俊第一个受不了他的装b：“你还装，不是你喊我们过来的吗？”  
“不是正好你们昨天晚上喝酒又去网咖打游戏让主任逮住了回家一周，我见此机会怎能不喊你们出来耍！”罗渽民潇洒地把背包往栏杆边一撂，摸着后脑勺。说着说着话眼神飘离到训练场地上面，“咦？人怎么这么多。”  
“你太会挑时间啦，正好遇见咱们学校短道速滑社过来训练，刚才你们社长还来问我呢。”李帝努说着冲他竖了个中指，“本来我是可以躺在家里开黑，带妹的。”  
罗渽民半蹲打开背包掏出装备，把手机耳机缠成一团塞里面去，外套潇洒一脱丢给李帝努：“拿好，看你罗爸爸如何slay全场。”  
“记得把眼睛捂好。”  
“你去死吧，”罗渽民冲着李帝努吐舌头，一边说一边戴护膝，黄仁俊走了过来蹲下：“你跟你哥…那个李马克，怎么个情况？”  
“哈哈哈，”罗渽民戴着手套的右手举起来比了个耶，“实锤了。”  
“我就说吧，那天他来找我问和你什么关系，妈蛋吓我一跳，我后来寻思寻思就不对味儿，早想告诉你了。  
“依我看啊，他就是喜欢你。”  
“哈哈，”罗渽民固定好护膝，直起身，“巧了，我也喜欢他。”

黄昏，落日余晖金灿灿地洒满屋里的每一个角落，李马克缓缓睁开眼睛，被刺到眼睛。他起身，环顾四周，没有别人。静静听外面的动静，很安静。  
罗渽民还没有回来。  
拐杖在他够得着的床边安安静静地杵着。  
他内心有点小小的失落，够到拐杖慢吞吞挪着下了床，他有点口渴。厨房在一楼，他下去一趟好不辛苦。  
好不容易折腾到厨房，他倒了杯水喝，这一杯平淡无味的白开水竟让他在原地驻足品味许久。李马克侧脸盯着窗外许久。  
要不要给罗渽民发个微信，问问什么时候回来？  
他下意识摸了摸口袋，没有手机。哦对了，他并没有随身携带手机的习惯，在楼上。  
李马克轻轻叹了一口气。罗渽民告诉他的那些，他还是照样记不住。

过来做晚饭的阿姨推开大门，脱下外套往客厅望去。李马克正好坐在沙发里出神，听到动静也回头看过来，见到来人虽然不认识也十分有礼貌的：“阿姨好。”  
“你是马克吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我是你妈妈叫来给你们做晚饭的，叫我陈姨就行。”陈姨笑容和蔼，“对了，你不是还有个弟弟，小罗呢？”  
“他出去训练了。”李马克淡然回答。  
“哦，这样啊，你们晚上想吃什么，我给做。”  
李马克撑着拐杖起来，随口撂下句“阿姨做的我们都喜欢吃”就一步一步往楼上走，陈姨脸一热，想扶着李马克上楼，李马克谢绝：“我自己就行，不给阿姨添麻烦了。”  
他自己回了房间，坐在床边发愣了一会儿，才拿起被冷落的手机打开。罗渽民的头像是个旺仔，大大的眼睛，就连笑容都和罗渽民有几分相似，李马克看着他的头像笑了。罗渽民用他的手机给自己的备注是：“渽民大帅比”。  
李马克打开对话框，打了一串字来问什么时候回来，手指即将触到“发送”时却顿住，摁下删除。他点了一下加号，戳开语音通话。  
嘟嘟几声响，罗渽民接了。  
“哥？有啥事啊。”  
“那个……”李马克话还没说口，就听罗渽民那边嘈杂至极，不自禁皱起眉。  
“啊？哥，你是不是喊我回家吃饭啊。”  
“对。”  
“阿那个，对不起啊哥，我哥们带我去吃烧烤了，我给你打电话了你没接，你是不是没随身带着电话？”罗渽民声音还是那样，兴许是他那边的声音过于大了，听不出李马克声音里压抑的不快。  
“嗯，”李马克低下头，漫不经心地拨了拨拐杖，“不回来了？”  
“我们都吃着了，那我就……”罗渽民小心翼翼地试探，“不回来了，可以吧？”  
“嗯，趁早回来。”说完，李马克主动挂断电话，罗渽民耳朵里便是机械女声的中英双语，他愣了愣，总觉得不对劲。收好手机他便抓起衣服，半起身想跟旁边的人说一声提前回去，不料被喝高了的黄仁俊拽住了后衣领往嘴里灌酒。  
而这边，陈姨在厨房忙活，正心里想着做几道菜合这兄弟俩的胃口。却被李马克告知小罗不回来吃饭。

12

已至深夜，街上行人车流减少，一辆车在小区门口停下，旋即后车门被打开，罗渽民下车的时候身形还有些摇晃，回身摆摆手告诉身子都探出车窗的李帝努自己没事可以回去，便揉了两下脸蛋子往回走，不时还踉跄几下。  
“妈的，这小子，”李帝努看着罗渽民一会儿歪到东边一会儿扭到西边的身影，不禁牙疼，旁边那几号明显喝高了的几个都恨不得打开天窗高歌一曲，黄仁俊坐在李帝努身旁揉着眉心，李帝努瞟了他一眼：“酒醒了？”  
“嗯。”黄仁俊头里仿佛有小钻头无歇息地工作，缓了半天劲儿才好了些，“渽民下车了？”  
“是啊，这小子，”车启动，渐渐远离罗渽民小区门口，瞬息周围的景物在车窗内往外看去便是光彩斑斓的流动光芒，李帝努还是往后看去，“分明都醉成那逼样，还逞强自己回去。”  
黄仁俊闻言，耳朵一动，脑袋更清醒，一巴掌拍在李帝努脑壳上甚是响亮，李帝努吃痛捂住：“你干嘛？打我干啥？”  
“你虎啊，酒后乱性啊懂不懂哇，真够彪的。”黄仁俊脸上的表情可以说是“恨铁不成钢”的经典代表。  
“什么？”李帝努一脸不可置信，以为自己酒喝多出了幻听，“你刚说什么？”  
黄仁俊虽酒醒但一身疲倦，此刻眼皮都睁不开，李帝努就像耳边的蚊子一样嗡嗡直响，直接一爪子呼李帝努脸上：“我说啥？我说的不是挺明白的嘛？以前哪次渽民喝醉了不死死去活来要你背着他回去吗？为什么这次就自己回去？你还记得在训练场说的话吗？”  
“……”李帝努陷入人生的致命思考，想到自己好兄弟终于找到心选之人不用再跟他们这群钢铁直男搞暧昧了（？）而开心，但又莫名觉得自己含辛茹苦养的白菜（？）今晚过后就可能被他算是一家子的猪给拱了还是有点于心不忍，脑子全是罗渽民形单影只的背影，风鼓吹着他的衣服紧密贴在他的身上不免显得他很瘦弱，还有点可怜。不过，要是想象一下他脸上的表情，这点可怜情绪铁定会一扫而尽。  
黄仁俊口中企图借酒乱性的主人公罗渽民在道路上摇摇晃晃地走，眯起眼费力地向远方看寻找家的方向，他是有些那种意图，不过他此时是真的有些醉了，双脚虚浮似有些神仙升天的意味，不过罗渽民很清楚，他要是一个双脚不稳，就是狗吃屎毁容了。  
所幸罗渽民家里是在小区前面的别墅群里，一栋与另一栋之间距离不小，一行也就三四户，而罗渽民家也不用三拐四绕，直着走便在第三排的拐弯第一个。  
罗渽民半眯着眼蹭近道便踏上草坪，远远看去有一束明亮的光线，罗渽民靠近了才看清，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身——门是半开着，那束明亮的光线便是从门缝里泄了出来。  
莫非是家里找了贼？罗渽民害怕起来，万一那贼带着凶器怎么办？他可是个手无缚鸡之力的小伙子……罗渽民向后一步寻思跑路，可转身还未，脑海里突然闪电似的划过一个念头，旋即在他脑海里炸开——他那个半瘸不瘸的哥哥还在家里了！  
妈的！大不了跟贼拼了！罗渽民咬着牙往回跑，心里还制定着作战计划，一入客厅先奔去二楼，解救出他哥抄起拐杖，他哥就算一条腿不能用，那两个人加一根拐杖的物理加持，还怕一个贼不成？  
就怕那贼是小李飞刀啊啊！！  
罗渽民这一秒里千万种可能已在脑子里过了千遍万遍，越想越怕，脚底便抹了油似的往屋里奔去，进了客厅见并无翻找痕迹，但就怕这贼是冲着一些东西来的！！万一是觊觎他哥的美色呢！  
不行，无论是哪种可能，他都不能让它发展成不可挽留的结果。  
但当罗渽民惊出一身汗，酒意都醒的七七八八，惊慌失措一脚踹开卧室门，李马克正在端坐在床边摆动着手机，泄气地扔在一旁，恰好迎上罗渽民慌张的眼神，眼眸像是复燃的小火苗窜起些许欣喜，不过马上熄灭。他嗅到罗渽民身上的酒气。  
不想搭理他。李马克挺生气的，彼时手已经抬起手欲要挥两下再说“我要睡觉了”，可话还未出口肩膀被人毫无预兆地一摁，顷刻他便被罗渽民摁在床上。  
这是始料未及的，李马克有些开心但也有恼怒，罗渽民抢先一步将自己的嘴唇印在李马克嘴唇上，强势地啃了起来。李马克愣住，在巨大犹如天崩地裂一般的震惊中还能抓住罗渽民的手臂把他扳开，满脸羞红：“你干嘛？”  
“哥！”罗渽民也不顾李马克生气不生气，一把抱住李马克，下巴贴着李马克的侧脸蹭来蹭去，像是小兽本能寻找亲昵，“我害怕死了。”  
“……”李马克被罗渽民捂了个结实，眉梢却一挑，声音便从罗渽民怀里含含糊糊传来，“门开着？”  
“对啊，哥！”罗渽民听到就很生气地松开李马克，两臂撑在李马克两旁，亮晶晶的眼眸直勾勾盯着李马克，红唇水盈盈的，还一张一合，偶尔嘟起，“你开着门，不怕贼进来吗？”  
“……我……”李马克顿时无言，门没锁是李马克的意思，陈姨做饭后走的时候他刻意让陈姨把门没合死。  
因为他发现罗渽民的钥匙落在了书桌上。  
“你什么你！”罗渽民仿佛是训斥孩子的大人一般，眉毛倒像是李马克平时皱起，李马克仿佛看到自己有些发笑，却措不及防被他一捏脸蛋：“你还笑，你不知道差点出人命吗！”  
李马克心里嘟囔这不好好的，罗渽民却把头一偏小声道：“要不我早回来，你就，哼哼……”  
李马克又想笑，这小孩怎么能这么好玩。罗渽民身上的酒气弥漫到李马克鼻间，李马克闭上眼睛默念要忍住要忍住不能趁人不备逞一时之快，便把手轻轻搭在罗渽民肩上，语气难得温和：“好了，渽民，哥知道错了，起来行吗？”  
没成想，罗渽民仿佛都没听到李马克这句话一般，眨巴几下眼睛，拽过李马克虚搭在他肩头的手凑在嘴边狠狠亲了一口，还鼓着腮帮子：“别把我当小孩子。”  
李马克彻底石化：“你……”他的后半句始终不敢说，即便是天时地利人和，他没有十成把握也不会说出那几个字。  
而罗渽民为他彻底掌握住这十成：“李马克，李马克，马克，我……”  
罗渽民说着往李马克凑近，探寻着他的鼻息，嗅着他的气味，像极了小狗狗，但李马克还是挡住他：“你醉了。”  
“我没有，”罗渽民挥开李马克的手，“我说真的，李马克我喜欢你。”  
李马克呼吸一滞，心跳似乎就此停止，世间万物也仿佛在此刻停止了运转工作，如坠光怪陆离的环境，李马克的精神被无数小触手撕扯着，难以言喻：“我……”  
罗渽民平时性格就有些小赖皮，此刻喝了酒，便胆子大了，贴着滚在李马克的身上耍赖：“你也喜欢我对不对？对不对？”  
“我……”  
“你是不是从第一次看见我叫我数学题的时候就喜欢我，对我有意思？对吧？在食堂看见我和黄仁俊接触过密才不理我的，还去问人家和我什么关系？其实你在天台看见我本来是不想搭理我，是不是我向你提出邀请你才跟我走？”罗渽民一股脑都说，眼角竟挤出泪花，不知是笑得还是哭得，“李马克，你说，你看到墙上我初三时候写的有你的名字你是不是很开心？还有……”  
罗渽民深吸一口气，双臂撑起要他挺直了腰，他仰视着李马克，明亮的眸子似乎含着泪光：“在老校区的时候我跟你讲我以前的一件件事情都没有你的时候，你是不是很失望，在你跟我说对你那么重要的往事我却没有半点共鸣，你是不是很生气，是不是很想把我摁在地上亲，告诉我，嗯？是不是？是不……唔！”  
李马克终于忍耐到了极点，不知道哪里来的力气把罗渽民翻过压下去，途中他受伤的脚踝碰倒了拐杖，咬住罗渽民的下唇那一刹那吃痛闷哼了一声，罗渽民惊叫：“脚！”  
那语调难过的仿佛受伤的是罗渽民一般。李马克不顾疼痛，咬着罗渽民又啃又亲，罗渽民也抱紧李马克回应，两人如落水的人竭力共享嘴里仅剩的空气。  
最后两人亲吻到脱力。  
罗渽民仰着头大喘气，李马克则是满眼神情地看他。  
“哥，你这里好像，有点反应了。”罗渽民不怀好意地顶着李马克鼓鼓的裆部。李马克尴尬地咳嗽，见罗渽民满脸潮红还有未散的酒气：“你醉了。”  
“我清醒的很！”  
“可你一张嘴，喷了我满脸酒气。”  
“那行，”罗渽民一转眼珠，直接躺平，“我喝醉了，哥哥随便处置我吧，我不会反抗的。”  
“不行。”李马克义正言辞指着罗渽民的鼻尖，“成年。”  
“就几个月！四舍五入不可以吗！不可以吗！”  
李马克摇摇头，看来是下定了决心不从。罗渽民委屈巴巴地鼓着嘴巴，李马克看他眼角红红的，忍不住还是往上亲吻，罗渽民趁机咬住李马克的喉结。既然操不到，那就亲个够呗。

13.

“你打算跟妈说吗？”罗渽民洗完澡裹着件浴袍出来，故意把两条白腿露出外面。  
但李马克自控力比他想象中的还要厉害，只是看了一眼就收回，眼神黏在手心里的书里，“我妈知道我是同。”  
“巧了，我爸和你妈也知道我是同。”罗渽民嘟了嘟嘴，说着心里还想着这书难道比他好看，好摸，还要好亲？便走过去蹭到李马克身边，软着嗓子：“马克哥哥~”  
“……”李马克不理。  
“哥哥~~~~”这简直任人听了腿都酥了。  
“……”还是不理。  
“……老~~~~公~~~~~~”  
李马克彻底坐不住了，把书放到一边，转向罗渽民。罗渽民以为他终于按捺不住滔天欲望，要开始了。他都乖乖闭上眼睛，准备好十二分的铺天满地的强势攻陷，却只感受到落在唇上一个规规矩矩的亲吻。  
“李！马！克！”罗渽民气到炸毛。  
“乖。”李马克看来是铁了心不会动他，罗渽民只好放弃，还是赖在李马克身上软趴趴的：“马克哥哥，你说我们以后长了大学要干嘛呀？”  
“我想了，”李马克郑重其事道，“我们两个努力考一个大学，出去租房子住，不能老是依赖着他们。”  
罗渽民说实在的是有些呆住了，没想到也就几个小时的时候李马克已经规划这么久远，不过笑得很开心：“那还好啊。”  
“不过，我是体育生……”  
“我就考综合性大学……”没等李马克话说完，罗渽民就替他说了：“我就考那里面的体育学院。”  
“嗯。”李马克的笑意荡漾到眼底。  
“但是哥，你这个……”罗渽民说着头往下，手指很不乖地戳了戳李马克的裤裆，“忍着不太好吧。”  
“唔。”李马克往后缩了缩，罗渽民在李马克推开他之前抓住它，李马克的身子便成了雕塑一般僵硬，耳边便是罗渽民甜腻的声音：“我来帮你啊，不要害羞，哥哥。”

14  
翌日早晨，李马克醒来发现枕边无人，心里未免一紧，撑着拐杖下去找。  
陈姨在楼下做饭，见李马克下来，便眉开眼笑：“马克下来了？饭马上就好了……”  
“陈姨，劳烦您一下，你看到渽民了吗？”  
“啊，他刚才去仓库，说是找什么东西……”陈姨见李马克撑着拐杖就往外走，心急，“要不我去叫他。”  
“没事，陈姨，您忙您的。”李马克拒绝之意显而易见，陈姨也没再上前去。  
李马克踏过草坪往仓库走去，脚步却比平时快。仓库门大开，堆满杂物却并不杂乱，一个一个箱子罗列整齐。  
罗渽民就坐在一张小板凳上，半个身子探进满是灰的大箱子里翻找什么东西，莫名像是小松鼠一样翻找食物却怕别人发现，动作小心翼翼的，窸窸窣窣。  
李马克进来时，罗渽民已经从箱子里出来，手里抓着一个满是土灰的本子，脸上手上也是脏的，不过掩盖不过他脸上开心的样子：“哈哈哈！！找到了！！！”  
“找到了什么？”  
罗渽民一听是李马克的声音吓了一跳，下意识往身后藏，不过一想李马克都是自己的人了，有啥躲躲藏藏的？便把本子光明正大地摆在李马克面前：“你看，当年的那个作业本。”  
李马克嘴角勾起若有若无的笑意。  
他两三步上前，夺过罗渽民手中的破本子，随手一掷，罗渽民那句“哎呀！我好不容易找到的！”还没说出口就被李马克堵住了嘴，好一阵亲吻，李马克才放开他，罗渽民红肿着唇，在李马克怀里晕晕乎乎地指着李马克：“好啊你，白日宣淫，你别忘了，陈姨还在屋里。”  
话音未落，又是一阵亲吻。  
被李马克一把扔开的本子可怜兮兮地躺在地上，展开它的最后一页，上面勾画的字迹褪了写色，不过还能清楚地看到——横线上有两个数字，前是四分之三后是三分之二，仅是个数字便看出写字的人字迹一定好看；两个数字后都标着一个问号。  
只有后面的那个数字，三分之二用红笔勾上了对勾，是小孩子用的水彩笔勾得一个笨拙可爱的对勾，像极了笑脸。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 简短后记：  
> 终于写完了，去年四月份的坑，总共30049字，说的话太多，还是感觉有很多没写出来，太仓促。但是懒病又犯了，不想修文了。我记得整篇文是在四月末写的，当时的我抱着一个月至少产出一篇文的念头写，没有大纲，写完上篇直接扔了出来。今年整理文档的时候才记起来，还是写了下来，熬了无数个夜，拖延了无数次，才写完的。其实作为“吃兔”，无数次想跑路不写，又回来重写，可能是我对马民的挂念放不下吧。我也不知道是何种感情，之前经营的一个账号因为cp组合问题彻底分道扬镳，我从那时就陷入了瓶颈，有一个灵感却动笔写不下去，很无力很难受。写下篇刚开始的时候我简直被自己逼疯了，每个夜晚熬出来的一千字起码删除三分之二，后来……幸亏有朋友的鼓励和自己微不足道的信念才写了出来，度过了瓶颈期。  
> 总体来说不是很完美的作品，也许会写番外。也许。  
> 开学之前想写之前在账号放过又被删除的（我这个人就是这样喜欢删东西）那个仿生人的梗，看看能写的完吗。因为大纲已经写完了，却放在学校里了。  
> 好了，贱兮兮的吃兔又贱兮兮地回来了。


End file.
